Misplaced
by Genicida
Summary: Kyrie hasn't had much of a life. But fate will intervene and lead her down the path she was supposed to travel. Summary kind of sucks, but this is just a preview of a story I had on my mind. If I get a lot of reviews I may continue. Please R&R. Rated M for language and just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Just a taste of a story that came to mind while watching Underworld Evolution. If I get good feedback and reviews I may continue. Please Read and Review, and let me know if I should continue or not.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but my characters.

2016

Loneliness hurts. All my life I have been a loner. I never relied upon anyone but myself. I was constantly shipped off to different foster homes through out my life, and when I turned eighteen I took off and never looked back.

And then the unexpected happened.

All I remember is bright head lights, blinding, and the screeching sound of tires just before the renegade driver ran me down. Everything went black, and I drifted away.

Where I "drifted" to was no place I had ever been before.

1202 AD Night

Marcus stared in amazement at the disheveled village before him. It lay in ruins. "My God Brother, what have you done?" He thought mournfully.

Viktor glanced around at the dead villagers. Half of the village had already went up in flames. Smoke rose from charred buildings and dead peasants. Blood smeared streets gave way to more corpses, some even partially eaten. Chunks of snow were stained crimson red and shone like rubies in the moon light.

"Yet again, Viktor said, "we arrive to witness his aftermath. We will put an end to this slaughter."

"We must move quickly before they turn," Amelia reminded them, looking about. _Or before we are taken by surprise, which ever will come first._ Underneath her chain mail she shivered, but not from the was indeed unique. Deep down she felt pity towards the doomed beast. After all, he was once a man.

Another part of the forest...

I hear shouting, but I'm not sure where it is coming from. It is so very cold here. I regain consciousness, and slowly realize I am not in a room, but outside on the ground, laying in snow. _What the fuck._..I think to myself, looking around. I am alone, all but for the distant shouting and ruckus. My curiosity gets the better of me, and in getting up I noticed that only is the scenery different, but so are my clothes.

I look down and see I have on what appears to be a plain green dress, along with a black cloak. The shoes are plain also.

I am freezing and about to go look for some place warm when I hear it. It's an Inhuman sound. _Animal_.

I abandon the idea of investigating where the sound is coming from and decide to just run. My heart is beating like a drum in my chest as I run to nowhere in particular.

I want to know how I got here and who is responsible. All I knew was that I was in what appeared to be a forest. I don't pay attention to where I'm going and slam into something solid and... _furry_?

I pull myself away from whatever I ran into and try to stand up. I stumble and lose my balance, falling face first in the snow. I hear that terrifying sound again, only now it seems to be right next to me.

I look up and stare into the most sinister eyes I have ever seen. This beast before me, white fur, at least eight or nine feet tall, maybe more, stares down at me, salivating.

I freeze on the spot, and the beast licks it lips.

Everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _500AD...The Beginnig..._

 _"To hell with all of them!" Kyrie thought to herself, as her horse galloped through the dense forest. She was so tired of her sister Autumn flirting with every guy she biggest mistake was confiding in Autumn to begin with. But she was her sister, so how could she not confide in her?_

 _Autumn was the fairest of the two, with her reddish auburn hair that shone like copper in the sun, her smooth flawless skin and green eyes._

 _Kyrie was rather short, not by much, but shorter than her hair was a dark brown, almost black. Her eyes hazel and innocent. Autumn was loud and boisterous, Kyrie was quiet and reserved. Autumn flirted as naturally as she would breathe, while Kyrie remained silent and observed everything and everyone around her._

 _Despite it being near pitch black in the forest, Kyrie could still hear birds and crickets, even an owl. The only light was that of the moon up sighed. Oh how she wished she could be like her sister, instead of the shy and quiet girl she brought her horse to a stop and dismounted, tying the reins to a nearby tree was a stream nearby, and she knelt down and scooped handfuls of water to her mouth to drink. She took more water in her hands and placed them under her horses mouth so it could have a drink too._

 _Just as she did this, she heard a growling noise nearby. "A mountain wolf perhaps?" She wondered, turning towards the direction it seemed to be coming from. Kyrie turned toward her horse, who had become jittery and anxious. "Poor thing," she thought sadly. She decided that it was best to head elsewhere, just in case the snarling animal got too close and picked up their growling, only this time more closer than before. Frightened, Kyrie frantically untied the reins and mounted her horse._

 _She wheeled the horse around and headed back the way she had come, when out of nowhere a giant black mountain wolf lunged out of the bushes and trees at horse whinnied and threw her backward and on the ground before taking off in the other direction, a trail of dust and leaves in it's wake. A blood curdling scream escaped her lips as the wolf advanced forward..._

 _Further up Ahead..._

 _William galloped through the forest, letting the warm breeze whistle passed his ears and whip his red hair about."Such a beautiful night," he thought, glancing up at the moon. "Too bad Marcus had to stay back and help father."_

 _Although many a time they would trick their father, being identical twins, and confuse went on for years, even when they were grown, until one day they had slipped and their father had caught on to their little game._

 _They had the best of times, the two of did everything together, they were hardly ever apart._

 _A terrified scream interrupted his brought his horse to a halt. He listened more intently, his enhanced senses probing the darkness. Another scream, a woman, a . Like a flash, William took off in the direction of the snarling and drew his double edged sword from his scabbard, preparing himself for a battle._

 _Up ahead he saw a large black wolf charging toward a terrified woman who was frantically climbing up a tree, in spurred his horse to go faster, just as the wolf noticed his snarled violently before lunging toward him, abandoning the frightened woman for the did everything in his power to try and control his frightened the reins for dear life, he swung his sword, cutting the wolfs spurted out of the wound like a geyser, the wolf yelped in pain._

 _Before giving it a chance to recover, William thrust his sword in the wolfs heart, just as it was getting ready to strike began to die slowly, slumping to the ground, its breath shallow, it's eye lids drooping his breath, William looked about for the woman."Milady?" He called out. He suddenly heard rustling in the tree next to him, he looked he saw took his breath was beautiful._

 _Kyrie looked down from the tree and saw a rather handsome man staring up at her. He had long reddish tresses that went passed his shoulders, a neatly trimmed bear of the same color, with piercing blue eyes. He was muscular, well already thought he was brave for battling the men would climbed down from the tree but did not watch where she was stepping and began to fall. Before she knew it, she was in this strange man's arms. She could not help but stare at him in disbelief. "I'm sorry.I'm so clumsy sometimes." She apologized, blushing._

 _Lost for words, he continued to stare at her._

 _Kyrie smiled up at finally got ahold of himself when he realized he was still holding her in his released her._

 _"Thank you for rescuing me from that awful beast." She looked over and saw the dead wolf laying on it's side, shivered at the memory of it's white fangs gleaming in the moonlight, ready to tear her to pieces."I am Kyrie," she just stared at looked away from his intense stare, again he pulled himself out of another trance."I am William Corvinus," he introduced himself, bowing slightly. "A pleasure." Kyrie couldn't help but noticed how William's voice trembled slightly as he spoke."Perhaps I make him nervous?" She wondered._

 _William looked around and noticed she had no horse."No doubt it took off at the first sight of the wolf." He thought to himself. He looked at her, admiring her beauty, and asked if she needed a ride back to her home. She said yes, and followed him over to his climbed on first, then taking her arm, helped her climb on behind him. They took off, leaving this terrible night behind them..._

 **I'm Sorry it's been awhile since I updated but I've been super busy. I care for a disabled parent that just had surgery and will be going for more sometime soon so I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. I will try to update more frequently. Please read and review. Enjoy!:)**


End file.
